Sun Wukong
Sun Wukong (サンウコン, San Ukon) is a supposed "hero" from the northern region of Earth Land, born and raised in the in the , a vast landscape that has a reputation for housing many gigantic monsters. Although appearing human, Sun is actually a cross between a human being and an unidentified creature; in reality though, Sun is member of the Excitati Simi, a race of magical creatures that inhabit Earth Land. However, in Sun's particular case, he is more of an ape man seemingly evolved from simians (apes and monkeys), with his race's evolution taking place before that of humans, hence the human form he has and the clear sense of intelligence he can display, thus making him a creature with a high capacity of reasoning. As a living hybrid between a beast and a human, Sun has inherited the most powerful qualities of both races inside himself, making him a rather capable being with the capacity to apply all of their abilities. Spending most of his time living at , he is known as a Adroit Simi in his tribe, choosing to rise through the ranks by extensively researching combat techniques and incresing his fighting abilities, doing so by traveling around the world and training. Appearance Sun is a young man with a notable muscular build, exhibiting animalistic characteristics that makes him share more parallels with a wild animal than with an actual human being. Sun's hair is stylized kept in a wild and unkempt manner, keeping it incredibly long to the point that it grows down to his waist, possessing a natural silver-like color. Being part beast, Sun's most notable feature can be seen in his tail and the fur and his body being covered in silver fur that extends around his upper torso, with the notable exception being his chest and abs. He possesses a shadow trim around his eyes and over the eyelids, displayed in a dark bluish-gray. In terms of attire, Sun's choice in clothing can be seen as an irregularity among Earth Land's citizens; Sun wears a green armband around his right arms bicep, with a pair of of white wristbands decorated with three black lines tied around his wrists. Around his waits, a long green skirt with a yellow outlining found along the lower half, tied with a brown belt with a silver spherical buckle. Along his legs, he wears baggy blue pants in tandem with his skirt, held down tucked in inside his boots; primarily green in color, each of them have a straight line decorated along the middle, with a red stripe on his left and a blue one on his right. Much like his skirt, a yellow outlining is found along the upper region of the boot. Personality History Equipment Staff [[Wikipedia:Ruyi Jingu Bang|'Ruyi Jingu Bang']] (如意金箍棒, Rúyì Jīngū Bàng; lit. "Golden-Hooped Rod"): Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Staffmanship Prowess Immense Strength: Immeasurable Agility: Immense Durability: Immense Endurance: Heightened Senses: Sixth Sense: Magical Abilities Prowess Ways of Combat Animal Possession Transformation Magic Divine Authority Magic Green Magic Trivia * Inspired by SS5 Goku. Category:Hero Category:Lawful Good Category:Magic Beast Category:Human Hybird Category:Human Category:Staff User Category:Excitati Simi